


It happened one Arabian night

by KaylaKaramel



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Aladdin/Jasime Fluff, Aladdin/Jasmine angst, F/M, inspired by Disney's Aladdin 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaKaramel/pseuds/KaylaKaramel
Summary: Jasmine convinces her husband Aladdin to go on a night time adventure in the market place of Agrabah to celebrate something. However things don't turn out the way she planned...





	It happened one Arabian night

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say quickly that I do not own any of these characters they belong to Disney. The characters in this story are based off of the characters in Disney's live adaptation of Aladdin, which is currently in theaters. And if you haven't seen it yet I highly recommend doing so. That being said I hope you all enjoy this little story that popped up in my head.

Jasmine woke with a startle at the sound of her newborn baby crying.

*He must be hungry again.* 

She thought to herself as she stumbled put of her bed and walked over to the where the baby was lying in it’s bed over by the window.

"It's alright little one. Mama's here." 

She said in a soothing voice as she picked the baby up, and sat in the beautiful rocking chair that was beside the baby’s bed. The baby started to cry even louder and squirm trying to find its source of food. 

"Alright, alright hold on…”

She said as she unbuttoned the top of her night gown and pulled her breast out.

“Here you go my little Aladdin."

She said to her tiny son while helping him find what he was looking for, and she couldn't help but smile softly at him as he sucked away on her while he ate. Most royals had a wet nurse who took care of their baby's and fed them. But Jasmine had never been like most royals. Most royals would have never married a commoner, let alone a common thief like she had. And she had decided that she wanted to take care of her own child. She was glad she did because despite how hard it was at times, she loved her son with everything in her. As the baby ate and the moonlight shone on his face, Jasmine couldn't stop staring at him. He was the spitting imagine of his father. 

"I wish your BaBa was here." 

Jasmine whispered to him and let out a sigh as she gently stroked little Aladdin's baby soft black hair. She closed her eyes tightly tying to keep her tears at bay but it was no use because they slipped though anyway. So she tired to think of something else, like a happy memory but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stop her tears. Over the past few months Jasmine had become an expert on redirecting her thoughts about her husband to happy ones, especially because her son already reminded her so much of his father. Remembering the good times with Aladdin helped to ease her pain some. But tonight no matter how hard she tried every time she thought about Aladdin she couldn't stop her tears from flowing and she didn't know why. Not until it finally hit her anyway. Tonight wasn't just any other night. It was the 9 month anniversary of a night that she will never forget for the rest of her life.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
9 Months earlier 

"Aladdin, would you please hurry up?!" 

Jasmine whined impatiently as she leaned her back against the palace gate.

"Are you sure about this?" 

He asked hesitantly as he walked towards her with Abu sitting in the hood of his old red vest.

Jasmine sighed as she cut him a look. 

"Yes I am. I haven't been out among the people since before my coronation, and that was three months ago. So come on lets go already!"

Aladdin sighed as he raked one of his hands through his hair.

"I don't know babe... I think we should just stay here tonight. I mean sure 90 percent of the people love you, but there is still a small percentage of people who want you out of the picture and to have a man be the Sultan again." 

Jasmine smiled sweetly at him while she took both of his hands into her own. 

"Honey, I know you're just trying to protect me and I love you for that. But right now you're starting to sound exactly like my father did when I was growing up every time I begged him to let me go outside the palace walls."

"Yeah but Jasmine, it's different now. I mean.. you are the Sultan."

"Yes. Which is why it's even more important now that I get out among my people so I can see what their needs are and work towards a solution. Besides no one is going to recognize us. Look at us we’re dressed as commoners plus it's already dark out."

"But Jasmine..." He tried one last time to convince her to stay.

"Look, you can either come with me, or wait here for me to return. It's your choice" 

She said as she let go of one of his hands and turned around opening up the gate knowing he wouldn't let her go alone.

"Ugh Fine!" 

Aladdin grumbled loudly as he followed her out of the gate. He closed it behind them as Abu started to chatter into his ear. 

"You are right about that Abu she is stubborn!" 

"Hey! I heard that!"

Jasmine quipped as they started to make their way through the dark ally ways of Agrabah. 

"Ya know, I can't believe the guards are letting you come out here alone like this."

Jasmine turned to face him as they walked raising one of her eyebrows at him.

"I am their Sultan they let me do whatever I tell them to let me do. And besides I'm not alone I'm with you."

She replied and Abu jumped from Aladdin's hood onto his shoulder chattering loudly towards her. 

"Uh oh... I think you hurt someones feelings." 

Aladdin glanced at her as a smile formed on his face which made her giggle in return. 

"And of course I have you too Abu." 

Jasmine told him as she reached her free hand up to pet the monkey which satisfied him.

"Hey can we stop by my old hovel? Ya know where I used to live? I kinda miss that place sometimes." 

Jasmine smiled at him. That was another reason why she wanted to get out int the city with him tonight. Aladdin had been working so hard at learning to adjust to living in the palace and how to be a good ruler so Jasmine and he could eventually rule together. But somedays when he was really struggling she could tell that he missed certain aspects of his life from before they fell in love and were married.

"Of course we can. In fact lets go there first."

"Okay." 

Aladdin nodded and smiled as he took Jasmine's hand in his. 

"This way."

 

As they climbed up the steps to hovel, hand in hand Jasmine was practically bursting with excitement. Even thought she had been worried before, now she couldn't wait to tell her husband the news that she had found out earlier in the day. Another reason why she wanted to get away for a bit. As they took the final step up into the room she could see Aladdin's eyes fill with memories as he looked around.

"Wow. We sure made a lot of memories here, huh Abu?” 

He said as he looked over at the monkey who was sitting on his shoulder.

"I can imagine." 

Jasmine replied as she let go of his hand, walked across the room, sat down on some steps. She picked up Aladdin's old oud and started to play it.

"I have a pretty fond memory of something that happened in this place too. Remember?" 

She smiled looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"How could I ever forget?" He replied as our Abu down, crossed the room and sat down beside her.

"That was one of the best days of my life." He smiled at her as she slowly strummed the slightly out of tune oud making and she smiled in return.

"Remember how we talked about our mothers singing the same lullaby to us? And about them teaching us to play it ourselves when we were young?"

She asked. 

"Yeah I remember." 

He nodded.

"Well... In a few months we will be singing the same lullaby to our own child." 

Jasmine said as she sat down the oud and watched him. His face quickly went from confusion to shock as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. 

"You mean you're... you're pregnant? We're... we're going to have a baby?" 

Jasmine smiled as she bit her bottom lip and nodded her head yes. Aladdin's eyes immediately shone with the tears that that were building up in them as he smiled from ear to ear and wrapped his arms tightly around his wife. 

"I can't believe were going to have a baby!" 

He exclaimed while Jasmine nodded against his shoulder. 

"Me neither." 

She replied.

"I can't wait to start our own little family." 

He whispered against her ear as she pulled back just enough to rest her forehead on his and they starred into each others eyes. 

"You, are going to be such an amazing father." 

"Yeah... I don't know about that. However, I do know that you're going to be the best mother there has ever been.”

"I mean… that's pretty obvious." 

Jasmine smiled teasingly at him which made him laugh. 

"I love you Aladdin."

She whispered softly as she leaned in kissing him tenderly. 

"Mmm... I love you too." He whispered softly against her lips as he pulled back slightly.

"Yeah I know. I mean... you wouldn't have married me and impregnated me with your child if you didn't love me.” 

A sly smile spread across her face as she winked playfully at him. Causing Aladdin to shake his head and smile in return.

"Alright Miss sarcastic, why don't we head on out to the market place so we can get home before it’s three in the morning?"

He stood and reached out his hand for her. 

"Sound's like a good plan to me." 

She smiled as she placed her hand in his and stood. 

"Alright then. Come on Abu lets go!" 

He gestured to the monkey who quickly dropped the golden cup he was holding and climbed up Aladdin's arm to rest on his shoulder as they made their way out of their old living space. 

 

 

Jasmine was actually surprised at how many people were still out and about at this time of night. The streets were still pretty full and as usual the street vendors were yelling and trying everything they could to get peoples attention. So she held on tight to Aladdin’s hand as he led her through the crowded market.

“Is the market place always this busy at this time of night?” 

She asked.

“Yeah, pretty much.” 

He replied. As they continued to walk through the crowd, he spotted a skinny little boy wearing ripped up clothes reaching slowly for an apple on one of the vendors tables.

“I’d like to buy four of your apples please.” 

He said as he walked up the the table and handed the vendor some money and piked out four apples.

“Here you go.” 

Aladdin smiled at the little boy as he leaned down and gave him the apples. The boy smiled and thanked him as he ran away and Jasmine couldn’t stop the smile from growing on her face while she watched the scene play out. 

“What?” 

Aladdin asked glancing over at her while taking hold of her once hand again. 

“Nothing. You just... you really are a diamond who grew up in the rough.” 

“I think the saying is just a diamond in the rough. Not a diamond who grew up in the rough.” 

He laughed.

“Whatever. You know what I meant.” 

She rolled her eyes as she playfully shoved his shoulder. 

“Yeah. Plus I used to be that kid. Living on the street. Stealing food just to survive.”

He paused and let out a sigh as he hung his head at the memories that were flooding his mind when he suddenly felt Jasmine give his hand a slight squeeze which made him smile. 

“Anyway...  that’s why whenever I get the chance to help people like that I do it.” 

“I know, and I get it.”

Jasmine nodded. 

“That’s why I’m trying to do everything I can to help solve the issue of poverty in Agrabah. Especially child poverty. It’s also why you’ll make a great ruler one day.  
You care about the people of Agrabah so much just like I do.” 

“Uh... thanks. But maybe you should stop talking about being a ruler since we’re supposed to be undercover.” 

He said just loudly enough for her to hear and she laughed. 

“Oops.” 

She shrugged her shoulders.

“I think we’re okay.” 

She smiled. 

“Well either way I think we should start heading back.”

He replied and once he turned around they started to walk down the opposite side of the street.

“Hey Look!” 

Jasmine exclaimed as she came to a stop she pulled Aladdin back to where she stood.

“They have jams!” 

They looked at each other and started laughing at the memory.

“Yes ma’am we have the finest jams in all of Agrabah.”

The tall street vendor told her.

“In that case…. I would love a jar of some Date jam and one of Fig jam too if you have them.”

She asked the man. 

“Yes Ma’am of course.” 

The man replied. And while he handed her the jars of jam Aladdin reached into his vest pocket to get out his coins so he could pay the vendor when the man suddenly grabbed Jasmine’s wrist. She tried to pull away but couldn’t he was holding on too tight.

“You look familiar. I know you from somewhere.” 

The man said. Causing Aladdin’s heart to race with fear for his wife.“That’s impossible sir we just moved here. This is my first time to the market place.”

Jasmine hoped he’d buy her lie and let her go but Instead he pulled her closer and studied her face.

“YOU ARE THE NEW SULTAN!” 

He growled angrily at her.

“A WOMAN SHOULD NEVER RULE AGRABAH AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT A MAN RULES IN AGRABAH ONCE AGAIN!” 

The man snarled as he pulled his his sword out of it’s sheaf. And in one quick motion Aladdin yanked Jasmine free from the man’s grasp and quickly grabbed the man’s arm with both of his hands stopping the man’s sword.

“ABU TAKE HER HOME NOW!”

The monkey quickly jumped from Aladdin’s shoulder and landing on the ground, he then wrapped his tail around Jasmine’s wrist and started to run as fast as his little feet could go with Jasmine in tow behind him. But Jasmine couldn’t take her eyes off of Aladdin who was struggling to hold the mans sword at bay when Aladdin caught her gaze, he knew that keeping her eyes on him would only slow her down.

“JUST GO I’LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU.” 

He yelled to her and with reluctance she turned her gaze around and ran away as fast as she could.

 

 

Jasmine and Abu had made it out of the market place and where now so close to the palace they could see the gate. So they slowed their pace to try and catch their breath. But even so Jasmine’s heart still raced within her chest because Aladdin still hadn’t caught up with them.  
She was trying to reassure herself that Aladdin would be fine he used to be a street rat after all. When suddenly she heard a crash in an alleyway behind them followed by the sound of feet running on the dirt road. And then she saw him. 

“RUN! HES RIGHT BEHIND ME!” 

So Abu and Jasmine started running once again with Aladdin and the street vendor not far behind them. After a minuet or two Abu and Jasmine had made it to the palace gate and were about to enter when Jasmine heard the most gut wrenching, heartbreaking sound she’d ever heard in her entire life. The sound of her husband screaming in agony echoed through the night air. She turned around quickly at the sound and saw him fall to his knees with the man’s sword sticking out of his abdomen. The man quickly pulled the sword out form where he stood behind Aladdin causing him to scream in pain once more as he fell the rest of the way to the ground landing face down in the sand.

“ALADDIN!” Jasmine screamed his name causing him to look up at her and as she ran towards him tears started pouring down her face.

“NO JASMINE! GO INSIDE!” 

He yelled at her but she didn’t stop. Just then the palace gates opened as Hakim and the rest of the palace guards came charging out.

“SEEZE THAT MAN!” 

Hakim yelled the command as the man started to run away. Jasmine quickly fell to her knees by Aladdin’s side and they where immediately soaked with his blood that had already pooled beside him.

“GO GET THE PALACE HEALERS NOW!” 

She commanded the one of the two guards who had stayed behind with her as she rolled Aladdin over onto his back. 

“AND YOU PUT SOME PRESSURE ON HIS WOUND!”

She command the other.

“Yes your majesty.” 

They both replied and as one ran back to the palace the other placed his hands on Aladdin’s abdomen causing him to grimace in pain.

“Jasmine.” 

His voice was already weak and his breathing labored as his body began to shake. 

Jasmine lifted his head, laid it in her lap, and began gently stroking his hair and as her tears fell onto his face she whispered.

“I’m here. I’m right here baby.”

He looked up and locked eyes with her.

“I’m so cold and so tired.”

He whispered.

“I know. But the healers are coming. You’re going be okay.”

She told him and tried to smile as she looked towards the palace gate but no one was there yet. So she quickly turned her attention back to him.

“Babe will you promise me something?” 

Aladdin asked.

“No! Aladdin don’t you dare start talking like that! You’re going to be fine!” 

He smiled weakly at her while he tried his best to fill his lungs with as much air as he possibly could.

“Promise me you’ll tell our baby about me? I want out child to know about me. I want them to know how much I loved you and that I loved them so much even though I never got the chance to met them. Can you promise me that?”

Jasmines tears came even harder now as she lowered her hand down from stroking his hair to caress the side of his face as she stared deeply into his eyes.

“You can tell them that yourself. Just hold on okay?”  
“I love you Jasmine, with all my heart.”

He told her his eyes fluttering shut just as the palace healers arrived and ordered that he be taken inside immediately.

 

 

Jasmine paced the floor outside their bedroom door while waiting on some news from the healers for what seemed like forever. 

“What is taking so long?” 

She groaned. 

“This just means that they’re working hard on him. The palace healers are the best in the land I’m sure he’ll be okay.”

Genie tried to reassure her. 

“But you don’t know that Genie.”

She replied. Just then the bed room door opened stopping Jasmine in her tracks.

“You may come in now your majesty.”

Said one of the healers. 

“How is he?” 

Jasmine asked as she, Dalia, and Genie all rushed into the room.

“You’re majesty we did everything we could but he’d already lost too much blood. I’m afraid we couldn’t save him.”

“No. No. He can’t be dead. He isn’t dead!”

“Jasmine I’m so sorry.”

Dalia said as she tried to approach her but Jasmine just jerked away from her touch.

“No!”

Jasmine refused to believe it as she ran over to the bed where Aladdin’s body laid and climbed up in it beside him.

“He’s just sleeping. You’ll see.”

She said as she placed her hands on his shoulders and started to shake him. And when he didn’t wake she finally accepted the truth. Her husband, her soulmate, her best friend was dead.

“No.”  
She said once more. Her voice quivered as she whispered the word. Tears began to run down her face like a river and she could hardly breathe. Her chest hurt . It was like someone had ripped out her heart, tore it into pieces, threw the pieces on the ground and trampled all over them. She felt dizzy and the room was staring to spin so she laid down and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest like she had done many times in this very bed. Only this time the familiar sound of his heart beat wasn’t there. 

“I’m so sorry.”

She sobbed,.

“This is all my fault. I should’ve listened to you. We never should’ve gone to the market pace.”

She sad as she looked up at his face.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do without you. I love you with all my heart. I always will.”

She said as her body continued to shake from her sobs.

“Genie.”

Daila whispered as she wiped her own tears. Her heart was breaking for her friend. 

“Can’t we just go the the cave of wonders, get Jafar’s lamp, and wish for him to bring Aladdin back to life?”

Genie hung his head.

“Genie’s can’t bring people back from the dead or believe me I’d do that in a heartbeat for that kid.”

He said while wiping tears from his face as well.

“Isn’t there anything we can do?” 

Dalia asked.

“Yes. We can give Jasmine some privacy right now and let her grieve. Come on everyone lets go.”

With that Dalia and the healers followed him out of the room to let Jasmine grieve privately.

And thats exactly what she did as she held his body the rest the night and cried until she physically couldn’t anymore. 

 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Jasmine was pulled from the memory when she felt the baby stop sucking. She wiped the tears off of her face as she looked down at the child who was now asleep in her arms with milk dripping out of his mouth and she smiled. Her son always had a way of making her smile even when she didn’t quite feel like it. Which was another way he remained her of his father.

“Your Baba loved you so much little one.”

She whispered to her son as she laid him back down in his bed. As she got back into her own bed she looked out at the balcony where Raja and Abu were sleeping and looked up at all the stars in the sky. 

“I don’t know if you can hear me. But I still miss you. Sometimes I miss you so much it feels like I can even breathe.”

She felt tears stinging at her eyes again so she took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut.

“I just wanted to let you know that I tell little Aladdin about you everyday. I tell him stories about you, and about us. And I tell him that you loved him so much just like you asked. I hope you know how much I loved you. I’ll never stop loving you.”

 

She whispered as a few more tears spilled onto her cheeks before she drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
